Emily VanCamp
Emily Irene VanCamp ist eine kanadische Schauspielerin. Sie spielt in Revenge die Hauptrolle der Emily Thorne. Sie spricht fließend Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch. Leben und Karriere Emily VanCamp wurde am 12. Mai 1986 in Port Perry, Ontario (Kanada) als Tochter von Robert und Cindy VanCamp geboren. Sie wuchs zusammen mit ihren drei Geschwistern auf. Sie hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Katie und Alison, und eine jüngere Schwester Molly. Ihr Vater ist ein Händler für Tiernahrung. Ihr erster Job war die Auslieferung von Tiernahrung an die Kunden ihres Vaters. Bereits im Alter von 3 Jahren begann sie mit Tanzunterricht. Ihr Wunsch war eine professionelle Tänzerin zu werden. Im Alter von 11 Jahren erlaubten die Eltern ihr an einem Sommertrainingsprogramm in Montreal teilzunehmen. Mit 12 Jahren wurde sie an der bekannten École superior de Ballet du Québec angenommen. Danach war sie als Teil der Balettgruppe Les Grands Ballets Canadiens mit einer mit einer lokalen frankokanadischen Familie unterwegs. Da sie in englisch und französich sprechenden Familien aufwuchs, ist Emily VanCamp fließend bilingual. 1998 besuchte sie ihre Schwester Katie bei den Dreharbeiten zum Film "Ladies Room" und entschloß sich ebenfalls Schauspielerin zu werden. Zunächst hatte sie kleinere Rollen in Film und Fernsehen, so spielte sie die jugendliche Jackie Bouvier in "Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis" (2000). In"No Good Deed" war sie an der Seite von Samuel L. Jackson und Milla Jovovich zu sehen. Im Jahr 2002 hatte sie eine wichtige Rolle in der Mysterieserie "Glory Days", einer Serie vom Autor Kevin Williamson (bekannt für viele Horrorfilme, seit 2009 auch Autor von Vampire Diaries). Der Produzent Greg Berlanti wurde auf die junge Schauspielerin aufmerksam. Er übernahm sie für seine Fernsehserie "Everwood" (2002-2006). Dafür zieht Emily VanCamp im Alter von 16 Jahren nach Utah (USA), wo die Serie produziert wird. Durch ihre Rolle der High-School-Schülerin Amy Abbott gelang ihr der Durchbruch sowie nationale und internationale Bekanntheit. IIn "The Third Identy-Im Bann der Macht" spielte sie 2004 die Tochter von Sharon Stones. Siee war ebenso in dem Kurzfilm "Rings" zu sehen. Nach dem Ende von Everwood zog Emily VanCamp nach Los Angeles. Von 2007 bis 2010 spielte sie in der Fernsehserie "Brothers & Sisters" die Rolle der Rebecca Harper, der vermeintlichen unehelichen Tochter des verstorbenen Familienpatriarchen der Walker-Familie. Produzent war hier ebenfalls Greg Berlanti. Sie war zudem 2009 in dem apokalypischen Thriller "Carriers" zu sehen. Beim Filmfestival in San Diego erhielt sie 2010 die Auszeichnung als beste Hauptdarstellerin in der Komödie "Norman". Im gleichen Jahr ist sie in dem Historienzweiteiler "Ben Hur" an der Seite von Joseph Morgan (bekannt aus "The Vampire Diaries" und "The Originals") zu sehen. Schließlich bekam sie die Hauptrolle der Rächerin Emily Thorne in Revenge (2011-2015), ihre wichtigste und bekannteste Rolle. Die Serie brachte ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit sowie mehrere Nominierungen für den "Teen Choice Award". Im Jahr 2014 spielte sie erstmals die Marvel-Agentin Sharon Carter (Agent 13) in The Return of the First Avenger (Originaltitel: "Captain Amerika: The Winter Soldier"). Diese Rolle übernahm sie erneut 2016 in The First Avenger: Civil War (Original: "Captain Amerika: Civil War"). Sie kämpft dort an der Seite von "Captain Amerika" (Chris Evans) im Kampf der Superhelden. Im Jahr 2015 war sie in dem Independent-Film "The Girl in the Book" als Alice Harper, eine angehende Schriftstellerin, zu sehen. Der Film basiert auf einer wahren Begebenheit. 2016 spielte sie in dem Film "Pays" (englisch: "Boundaries") die Hauptrolle der Emily Price. Diese arbeitet als Vermittlerin bei den Verhandlungen zwischen einem kanadischen Politiker und einem Land, dessen natürliche Ressourcen geraubt werden. Im Jahr 2017 wurde schließlich der Pilot zu "The Resident" vom Sender FOX offiziell als Serie geordert. In der Krankenhausserie geht es um den angehenden Arzt Devon Pravesh (Manish Dayal) und seinen Mentor, den harten, aber brillianten Chefarzt Conrad Hawkins (Matt Czuchy). Emily VanCamp spielt die Krankenschwester Nicollette, die mit Conrad eine On-Off-Beziehung hat. Interessant ist, daß Emily VanCamp in gleich vier Produktionen Rollen mit ihrem echten Vornamen "Emily" hat: in "Ring 2", "Norman", "Revenge" und in "Pays". VanCamps deutsche Synchronsprecherin ist Magdalena Turba. Filmografie Fernsehen *2017: The Resident: Nicolette (TV-Serie, Hauptrolle) *2011 – 2015: Revenge - Emily Thorne / Amanda Clarke (Hauptrolle, 89 Folgen) *2014: Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop! (TV-Spezial, Moderatorin) *2011: Beyond the Blackboard - Stacey Bess (TV-Film) *2010: Ben Hur - Esther (TV-Miniserie) *2007: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Charlotte (Episode: "Dependent") *2007–10: Brothers & Sisters - Rebecca Harper (Hauptrolle, 75 Folgen) *2002 - 2006: Everwood - Amy Abbot (Hauptrolle, 89 Folgen) *2002: Redeemer - Alana (TV-Film) *2002: Glory Days - Sam Dolan (Hauptrolle) *2001: All Souls - Kirstin Caine (Episode: "Spineless") *2001: Dice - Johanna Wilson (TV-Miniserie) *2000: Radio Active - Becky Sue Drummond (Episode: "Bull for You") *2000: Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis - Jackie Bouvier (TV-Film) *2000: Are You Afraid of the Dark? - Peggy Gregory (3 Folgen) Film *2016: Pays (englisch: "Boundaries") - Emily Price *2016: The First Avenger: Civil War (Original: "Captain America: Civil War") - Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *2015: The Girl in the Book - Alice Harvey *2014: The Return of the First Avenger (Origianltitel: "Captain America: The Winter Soldier") - Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *2011: Beyond the Blackboard - Stacey Bess *2010: Norman - Emily Harris *2009: Carriers - Kate *2007: Black Irish - Kathleen McKay *2005: The Ring Two - Emily *2005: Rings - Emily (Kurzfilm) *2004: The Third Identity - Im Bann der Macht (Originaltitel: "A Different Loyalty") - Jen Tyler *2002: No Good Deed - Connie *2001: Lost and Delirious - Allison Moller Privatleben VanCamp hat drei Geschwister. Ihre älteste Schwester Katie war früher Tänzerin und ist jetzt Kinderbuchautorin. Van Camp spricht fließend französich und sagt sie "fühlt sich zu Hause" wenn sie diese Sprache hört. Sie spricht außerdem spanisch. Auch ist sie eine talentierte Tänzerin. Sie hat Ballet, Jazz und Hip Hop bereits als Kind gelernt. Nach ihrer eigenen Aussage hat ihr das bei den Kampfszenen in Revenge sehr geholfen. Auch äußerte sie einmal, daß wenn sie nicht Schauspielerin geworden wäre, sie Tänzerin sein möchte. VanCamp ist zudem eine talentierte Pferdereiterin. Außerdem ist sie ein Eishockeyfan des Montreal Canadian Teams. Daneben fotografiert Emily VanCamp sehr gern. Ihre erste professionelle Kamera kaufte sie sich von ihrem ersten Geld bei der Serie "Everwood" (2002). VanCamp war in der Vergangenheit mit mehreren ihrer Co-Stars zusammen. Sie hatte eine Beziehung mit Everwood-Kollegen Chris Pratt und Dave Annable von "Brothers and Sisters". Seit 2011 ist sie mit Revenge-Darsteller Josh Bowman zusammen. Im Mai 2017 gab Emily auf Instagram ihre Verlobung bekannt. Josh hat ihr seinen Heiratsantrag romantisch bei einer gemeinsamen Wanderung im Wald gemacht. Emily VanCamp lebt heute in Los Angeles (USA). Auszeichnungen * 2016: Teen Choice Award, Choice Movie: Liplock (geteilt mit Chris Evans) - nominiert * 2015: People´s Choice Award, beste Fernsehdarstellerin in einer Dramaserie (Revenge) - nominiert * 2013: Teen Choice Award, Fernsehdarstellerin in einer Dramaserie (Revenge) - nominiert * 2012: TV Guide Award, beliebtestes TV Paar (Revenge, zusammen mit Josh Bowman) * 2012: Teen Choice Award, Fernsehdarstellerin in einer Dramaserie (Revenge) - nominiert * 2012: NewNowNext Award, Next Mega Star (Revenge) - nominiert * 2010: San Diego Film Fetival, beste Schauspielerin (Norman) - gewonnen * 2010: Breckenridge Festival of Film, Best Ensemble Cast (Hauptdarstellerin in Norman) - gewonnen * 2008: Gold Derby Award: Ensemble des Jahres (Brothers & Sisters) - nominiert * 2005: Prims Award, beste Fernsehdarstellerin in der Episode einer Dramaserie (Everwood) - nominiert * 2005: Teen Choice Award, Choice TV Chemisty (Everwood) - nominiert * 2005: Teen Choice Award, Fernsehdarstellerin in einer Dramaserie (Everwood) - nominiert * 2004: Young Artist Award, beste Darstellung in einer TV-Serie Comedy/Drama (Everwood) - nominiert * 2004: Teen Choice Award, Fernsehdarstellerin - Drama/Actionabenteuer (Everwood) - nominiert * 2003: Teen Choice Award, Fernsehdarstelllerin - Drama/Actionabenteuer (Everwood) - nominiert Kategorie:Schauspieler/in